The Rookie 9 from Hogwarts
by yenyenyen
Summary: Naruto, the rookie 9, the Sand siblings and their jounin senseis are sent on a mission to protect Harry Potter! What happens when the akatsuki is involved? and what does this have to do with Voldemort and orochimaru?
1. Mission to London!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-baa chan!" Naruto yelled, slamming down his hands on the 5rth hokage's desk. "What kind of stupid job do you want the future hokage to do for an obaasan like you? Last time it was a C-ranked mission to get a cat off a tree, and before it was a D-ranked mission to pick weeds from a hag's garden! For god's sake, I'm already chuunin level!"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE TEAM!" Tsunade roared, punching Naruto in the face. "AAAGGHH!" Naruto slid across the floor and smashed into the wall. "Ok, Ok, baa-chan! Don't get all crazy and stuff…baba" Naruto said the last word under his breath, picked himself up from the floor and rubbed his cheek.

"Anyway, now we're rid of DISTRACTIONS," Tsunade said, shooting a look at the blonde haired boy with the cracked cheek, "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, I hereby order you four to go on an extremely important S-rank mission accompanied by the rest of the rookie 9 and the Sand Siblings."

"What's the mission, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked, a worried look plastered all over her face.

"The mission is – What ARE you reading, Kakashi?"

"Hunh?" Kakashi looked up from a certain orange book. "Its…nothing, NOTHING! Really, hokage-sama!" He hid his book behind his back. "I thought so, Kakashi. Let me continue. You're going to protect a boy in a world different from our own. His name is Harry Potter, and judging from your shinobi training, you all know how to speak English, correct? Judging from the language lessons the other jounin gave you all..." Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow at the team.

"Hai, hokage-sama."

"Good." Tsunade smiled. "It seems Orochimaru found his way into this void, and teamed up with another powerful snake-man. You have to protect this boy, under all circumstances, you are never to leave him un-protected, understood?"

"Hai, hokage-sama."

"Excellent. Now, the rest of your companions are already here and informed." Tsunade explained. The door opened as if on cue, and the rest of the rookies stepped in. "So I suggest you better get going." Tsunade stood up, and made a series of complex signs. Immediately, a large blue sphere appeared in the air. "Ok, this lasts for only about three minutes! All of you get in pairs and jump in now!" She yelled over the noise of the void.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped in. Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten and jumped in too.

"I-I'm scared, Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered, looking up at Naruto. "Its alright, Hinata-chan! I'm here, datte-bayo!" Naruto grinned down at her. "Let's go, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and leapt into the void. Kankuro and Temari, Ino and Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee, Gaara and Shino, Kiba and Akamaru soon followed.

WOOAAAAAH!!!

"SASUKE-KUN, DON'T LET GOOOOOO…" Sakura screamed, clenching Sasuke's hand so tightly he could hear his bones crack.

"SAME GOES TO YOU, NEJI!!!" Tenten shouted, wrapping her arms so tightly around Neji's neck he was choking.

"THIS IS AWESOME, HINATA-CHAAAN!!" Naruto yelled to Hinata, who looked like she was going to die.

"…" Was exchanged between Gaara and Shino throughout the entire trip.

Suddenly…BOOM! CRASH!

"YEOW!" Naruto picked himself off Hinata, who had fainted. "Oi, Hinata? HINATA-CHAN!"

"Sakura, we're here." Sasuke said emotionlessly to the pink-haired kunoichi clinging to his left arm.

"…." Was exchanged between Gaara and Shino.

Once the others landed, along with the Jounin leaders of the former rookie 9, they got up and looked around. Weird looking people with ridiculous hats on their heads were staring at them.

"Bloody hell, where'd you guys come from?"

Kakashi looked up to see a red haired freckled boy ogling at them, his mouth open. "Oh, we're new here. Can you show us around? My students here are going to attend some school called Hog...er…warts?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his head.

"Exchange students? You're…" The redhead looked over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were bickering in Japanese loudly. "JAPANESE EXCHANGE STUDENTS?"

"Um…yes, we are. Can you show us around, then?" Kakashi repeated.

The boy nodded. "Harry! Hermione! Get over here!"

A black-haired boy and a bushy haired girl ran over. "Who're they?" The black-haired boy asked.

"They're new exchange students!" The redhead said excitedly.

Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed. "What's your last name?" He asked, pointing to the black-haired boy.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "Gai, Kurenai, Asuma! I found him!" He yelled to the rest of the Jounin.

Harry was confused. They found him?

A woman with red eyes came over first. Kakashi whispered something to her. She nodded.

"Well, let's get going!" She said.

She motioned for the rest of the people with her to follow, and walked after Kakashi and the three.

Hermione looked at the exchange students. All of them were different, and it turns out that their looks were completely different from their personalities.

It turns out that she wasn't the only one studying them.

"That boy has a symbol on his forehead and a gourd on his back…He looks so creepy!"

Gaara's eye twitched.

"Wow, that boy with the spiky black hair is SO hot!"

A vein popped in Sakura's head.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said hurriedly, remembering what Sakura could do.

"Well, do you have your lists?" Harry asked a boy with spiky black hair with a lazy look on his face.

"Lists?" Shikamaru asked. Then he remembered what Tsunade gave him.

"OH! These lists?" Shikamaru pulled out a thick stack of yellowy paper.

"Yeah, that's it!" Harry took them from him. "You buy stuff according to what's written on the list. " He continued, reading the parchment.

"Ron!"

The redhead turned around. "Mom!"

A bumbling, bustling red haired woman with a kindly look stumbled towards them.

"Oh my, who are all these people?" She asked, indicating the rookie 9 and their Jounin leaders.

"We're exchange students." Sakura said hurriedly.

"Oh, then welcome to Diagon alley! You must need help with your shopping! Me and my family are happy to help!" The woman said, grabbing Sakura's hands.

Kakashi smiled. "Ok, you guys, split up into 2 teams! One team will follow Ms. Weasley's family (Don't ask me how he knew this! A/N) and the rest will follow Harry and his friends, got it?"

"Hai, sensei!" They replied.

"What does "hai" mean?" Harry wondered.

They split up and continued through Diagon Alley.

"What school did you guys attend in Japan?" Hermione asked, tapping Sakura on the shoulder.

"We attended Konoha academy." Sakura answered, smiling.

"What kind of magic you studied?"

"Magic?" Sakura asked. Nobody said this place was magic!

"Well of course magic! What could you learn instead of magic?" Hermione insisted, getting impatient.

"WE'RE NINJA!" Naruto yelled, throwing an arm around Sakura.

"Ninja?" Ron laughed. "There's no way you guys could be ninja! Ninja don't exist."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Oh, we'll provide demonstrations once we're done with this. I assume that your family might let us sleep in your yard." He said mysteriously.

Harry chuckled. These guys weren't as smart as he thought.

(Meanwhile, on Ms.Weasley's end)

"Please give me all the books listed in the list for all the boys here." Ms.Weasley said to the clerk.

"Boys, you're free to look around!" She said, turning to the shinobi behind her.

They immediately dispersed.

Gaara became immersed in a book called "Death and the afterlife".

Shikamaru had his nose in "Universal chess".

Chouji was reading "English delicacies"

Sasuke was reading "An avenger's life" so fast his eyes appeared to be blurred.

(Half an hour later)

"Um…boys? Time to go!" Ms.Weasley called.

…

"Boys?" Ms.Weasley repeated.

…

"What are they doing?" Ms.Weasley said to herself.

She walked until she spotted them.

"There you boys are! Time to go!" She said.

Sasuke glared at her.

"I'm not done with my book!" He hissed.

"Oh my…this is going to take awhile…" Ms.Weasley sighed.

"ME AND MY BOOK WILL NEVER BE SEPERATED!!" Sasuke screamed.

(Later, at the Weasley's house)

"Mum, the new exchange students said they were NINJA!" Ron laughed, nudging Naruto playfully.

"Well, we'll see about that later. I would love to address you all with your names, can I hear them?" Ms.Weasley asked.

"Subaku no Gaara." A redhead with a kanji on his forehead stared.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A handsome boy with spiky black hair smirked.

"Haruno Sakura!" A beautiful girl with pink-hair and green eyes smiled.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata…" A dark-blue haired girl stammered.

"Nara Shikamaru." A brown, spiky-haired boy yawned.

"Subaku no Temari." A blonde, spiky haired girl with 4 ponytails said.

"Subaku no Kankuro." A boy in a black suit and purple face paint waved.

"Yamanaka Ino!" A pretty blonde girl threw her hair behind her shoulder.

"Akimichi Chouji!" A fat boy with swirls on his cheeks grinned.

"Aburame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Tenten."

"ROCK LEE!"

"Maito Gai."

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Sarutobi Asuma."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

"You guys speak your last names first?" Harry asked.

Neji nodded.

Sasuke finally snapped. "You guys don't believe that we're ninja?" He hissed, glaring at Ron.

Ron's eyes grew wide. Weren't his eyes black before? Why are they red now?

"Prove it." Hermione said, glaring back at the angry Uchiha.

"We'll do more then that soon enough." Sasuke smirked.


	2. Gnomes, King's cross and the train

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHO OWNS NARUTO AND HARRY POTTER!

After a refreshing dinner (Sasuke did not touch the pumpkin pasties, he said they were weird squash buns), Kakashi led everyone out into the yard.

"Hey, Potter, what are those?" Neji asked, his blank eyes fixed on a potato-like figure that was laughing at him.

Harry blinked. "Those are gnomes, be careful around them though, they bite really bad."

Neji shook his head; "I've been near more dangerous stuff then this." He grabbed the gnome around its ankles and made it do the splits, not noticing the cries of agony coming from the potato creature.

"Funny, we've never been able to make it do that! It always bites our fingers before we can flip it over!"

Neji turned around and frowned. Two tall boys that looked the same walked towards him with bemused looks.

"I thought making clones here were impossible!" He muttered, staring at George, who stared back.

"Are you blind?" George asked, out of the blue.

…

It took all of the ninja to restrain Neji, and he wasn't using chakra. "GET OFF OF ME! HE'S GOING DOWN!" Neji screamed at an alarmed George.

"Calm down, Neji!" Tenten shrieked, brandishing nun-chucks at him.

Neji immediately stopped, and went over to sulk behind a tree.

"Now you know he's not blind." Fred said to a shocked George, who was staring at Neji.

(At King's cross)

"SAKURA-CHAN! HANG ON!"

"USE YOUR YOUTH, MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

"MY SHIRT IS HOOKED TO THAT THING!"

Sakura tried to grab Naruto and Lee's hands, but the train was pulling her rather too quickly to her liking.

(On Sasuke's end)

"I'm telling you, there's no platform ¾!"

"You better spit it out, old man, or I'll force it out of you!"

"I'm telling you the truth, you hooligan! Now let me go!"

"Not till you spill the beans, geezer!"

(With Neji and Tenten)

"Neji, I'm getting dizzy!"

"Shut up and keep pushing! We keep missing the way out, so we have to keep trying!"

"I've decided to hate you and revolving doors forever, you jerk!"

(On Hogwart's express)

"You guys finally made it! We've been waiting for you for ages!" Ron said, once he spotted the group of shinobi.

"I've reserved a special section just for you guys, follow me!" He ran quickly through a door.

The group followed him into a huge compartment magically enlarged to the size of an apartment.

"It's the 5 star compartment, so enjoy yourselves in here! No one's going to disturb you all, so catch you later! I'm late for prefect duty!"

Ron rushed outside, leaving the ninja to figure out what to do next.

"I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" Naruto began searching the pantry. "WHERE IS THE RAMEN?"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura was obviously angry with him for not being able to save her from the train. "Let's try these, Sasuke-kun!"

She held up a packet of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Sasuke nodded, and fished around the bag until he found a black one.

Sakura chose a pink one.

Naruto chose a light-tan colored bean.

"Ready?" They exchanged looks. "GO!"

They raised their beans in front of their mouths until…

"MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! What is it that makes you look so beautifully intense?"

Sakura groaned, and reluctantly turned to look at Lee.

"Try this." Sasuke suddenly said, and shoved a bean into Lee's hands.

Lee's face lit up like fireworks. "EVERYONE COME AND TRY THIS YOUTHFUL SNACK!"

The rest of the group came running over. Sasuke smirked; looking as though he had some evil plan in his mind, handed out the beans.

"Ready? Go!"

They all bit down into their beans.

"EEEEEEEUUUUUUUURGGGGGHHHH!!!"

Sakura got peach.

Sasuke got charcoal.

Naruto got ramen.

Gaara got dirt.

Lee got lotus, which made him even more hyper. ("IT MUST BE DESTINY THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN! THEY MUST MEAN THAT MY HIDDEN LOTUS IS GREAT!")

The rookies decided that Bertie Botts every flavor beans was NOT their favorite food.

They settled down after a while, and fell asleep.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? WAKE UP!"

The poor shinobies woke up and started stretching.

"What now?" Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You've got to change into your robes! Hurry!" Hermione's voice echoed in the room.

"Oh, ok." Sakura agreed, and pulled out her robes.

They got dressed in silence, even Naruto was quiet. Their mission was about to begin!

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! But its time for bed for me!**


	3. Akatsuki appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Sorry guys, and all my readers (not a lot) but I will be changing the summary AGAIN. I'm not very satisfied with it though…

Harry sat inside the stagecoach along with Hermione and Ron. He let out a sigh. Another year ending with Voldemort trying to kill him. How inviting. Outside, he could see the thestrals pulling and pulling, with raindrops as big as his thumb thundering down on their bodies…HOW do they manage to cope with all this, he really didn't know…

His thoughts turned to the new students. "Why did they suddenly appear? Did Dumbledore have anything to do with this? Were they another group of bodyguards here to protect him from Voldemort?" Harry's face distorted into an angry sneer. "He didn't need to be protected! Didn't everyone realize anything? Didn't they know that HE was the one who held Voldemort off every year? Didn't they know, without him, all of them would be dead right now?"

"_But still…it was also YOU who killed Sirius. Bellatrix didn't kill him. You did. You." _A voice somewhere inside his head whispered to him. Harry clenched his fists angrily.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

A girl's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head to clear it, and turned to look at a worried Hermione. "You clenched your fists and looked angry all of a sudden, so I was worried." Hermione said, smiling a little.

Harry shook his head no. "I'm fine." He assured her, and turned to look outside again.

Suddenly…

CRACK.

The stagecoach crashed to a stop. Harry and the others lurched forward, crashing into one another. "What was that?" Ron asked, lifting himself off the floor. "I don't know…" Hermione whispered, fright plastered all over her face. "Look out the window and tell us what you see, Harry!"

Harry obeyed and tried to look out of the grimy stagecoach window. There was something moving out there, more then one, obscured by the rain…it looked like they were wearing cloaks, but he couldn't tell who or what they were.

"There's somebody out there." Harry said grimly, wiping the window to get a better look, but it was too late. The figure had disappeared. "Do you think it's a dementor?" Ron asked, his voice visibly cracking. "No." Harry answered with a firm tone, "Dementors make the place go cold and dark, but nothing's happening to the lamp on the ceiling," Harry indicated the light above their heads.

"Whatever it is, I can feel that it's not something good." Hermione said, peering out the window.

"You've got that right, little girl."

The three turned around to see a hideous shark-manlike face leering at them with the full intent to kill. His beady eyes with the small black pupils were enough to make the Bloody Baron rip out his hair in terror.

"W-what are you doing here? You don't look like a wizard!" Harry managed to choke out. The person laughed a horrible, mirthless chuckle and sneered at them with a leer worthy of Snape.

He edged closer, showing himself clearly. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it, his skin a disgusting fishy light blue, and what might be gills either real or fake ran along both sides of his cheeks. To complete it all, his teeth were sharp, like the ones in the jaws of a shark.

"You're right I'm not a wizard. I'm Hoshigake Kisame, the monster of the village of the bloody mist. I've come with my partner, if you don't mind one more person in here." Kisame paused, as though to remember something important. "Oh right! What you think doesn't count." The sharkman grinned horribly.

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and ordering us around?" Harry turned to see Hermione standing up, her face livid and flushed, angry eyes glaring at the shark-man. Kisame's grin grew wider.

"Well, nosy brat, how I think of myself isn't a concern to you. Shut up if you want to live." Kisame answered, his voice steely.

Hermione hissed angrily and sat down, fuming. Kisame turned away from her.

"Oi, Itachi! Time to come out." Kisame called. Hermione whipped her wand out, yelled "Come on, Harry! We can take him!" and grabbed Harry's shoulder to hoist him off his seat.

"EXPELLIA-!" Hermione was suddenly cut short. So were Harry and Ron. Their wands just disappeared right out of their hands! Kisame frowned down at them, and held up their wands. Hermione gasped. "You brats are troublesome. Pipe down, will ya?" He fingered their wands. "What?" Kisame asked, catching their looks. "You want me to give these back? You don't need these sticks. They don't seem to do much, do they?"

"You shouldn't bully children, Kisame."

Harry jumped. He turned around to see a tall, handsome man standing next to him. He had two lines running down his face, which ended next to his nostrils beside his nose. His eyes were a menacing crimson, with commas circling the pupil. His jet-black hair was lengthy and tied in a shoulder length ponytail, and they slightly reminded Harry of Bill's hair.

But what really caught Harry's attention was what he was wearing. This so-called Itachi person was wearing the same cloak with the same pattern as Kisame's.

"I was wondering how much longer you would stay hidden just for effect, Itachi." Kisame grinned.

"Hn. So which one is it?"

"This one." Kisame pointed at Harry, who froze.

"Take care of the other two. I'll deal with him. Don't kill them, Kisame. We need them alive." Itachi said, gripping Harry's shoulder so hard he could feel his bones crack. "What are you doing?! Let go of the-!" Harry was cut off as Itachi clamped a hand over his mouth.

Harry saw Kisame hit Ron and Hermione in the neck, and they both slumped to the floor, motionless. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Harry roared, wrenching free of Itachi's grip, an insane rage coming over him. Itachi grabbed him and turned him around to look at him.

Immediately, the world Harry was in disappeared, leaving only himself. Even his captor had gone. Harry looked around. The world had gone red and black. He did not recognize the world around him. The carriage was gone. Everyone was gone.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Harry shouted, hearing his voice echo.

In the distance, he could see a house. Harry ran towards it. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered it. Harry flung open the door to see…

"M-mom?" Harry whispered. Indeed it was. His mother, Lily Evans, sat clearly a few feet away from him, cradling a baby boy. But his mother did not seem to hear him. "Mom! It's me, Harry! Mom, don't you hear me?" Harry yelled, his arms outstretched to grip his mother on the shoulder.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he saw his arm go straight through his mother. "M-mom? What's happening?" His voice started to crack.

Suddenly, his mother looked up at the door. His father came flying in. "Lily, we have to go! He's here! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" He started yelling, whipping out his wand. Harry stared. He was watching his parents' last moments. Not hearing, _watching_. Harry felt his throat tighten.

"Dad! RUN! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE! RUN, PLEASE!" Harry screamed, waving his arms. But his father did not hear him. "James! Be careful, please! Stay alive, for me and Harry!" His mom yelled behind Harry.

Harry stood between his mother and father. He was utterly gripped by fear and horror. Why was he here? Was this a memory? Was this HIS fault? Was it his fault his parents died, just like his godfather?

He watched as his mother fled from the room, and the door slowly opened by a spell he knew well. A spell that opened the gateway for the murder that was committed 15 years ago. The murder that left him without parents, without family. The spell…Alohamora.

A cloaked figure came in, cackling. Harry watched as his father fired spell after spell against Voldemort. But each spell was deflected. Finally, getting tired of his father, Voldemort struck James down with the killing curse, and went after his mother.

Harry's eyes widened as his father's body hit the ground loudly. He felt something lurch somewhere in his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" Harry clutched his head and dropped down in fear and pain. "WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIIISS?! MAKE IT STOPPPP!" Harry shrieked in anguish.

In the other room, he could hear plainly, his mother pleading.

"No, please not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead! Please not Harry!"

Harry lifted his head and turned to watch his mother.

"Stand aside, girl! Stand aside!" he heard Voldemort shout, in attempt to get his mother out of the way. "Not Harry please!"

The pleadings stopped, cut across by a horrible, terrible, horrifying shriek and a flash of brilliant green. Harry shook his head to clear his ears of the noise. But the noise didn't go away. He could hear Voldemort's cackle ringing in his empty brain.

"WHYYYYYYY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry roared as he felt his chest give a horrible lurch again. He dropped to the floor.

Harry panted heavily as though he had just ran a hundred miles. "Why? Why are you doing this?" He whispered to Itachi as the Uchiha appeared.

"This is just a test. But I see you're just as weak as my foolish little brother. Ready for some more?" Harry heard Itachi's emotionless voice cut through the silence he was in.

"This time, you will see other people's pasts, such as the new exchange students' past. I'm sure you want to know more about them."

Harry closed his eyes as he started falling…falling…where was he falling to?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New chapter coming soon! Thanks for motivating me guys with all your reviews!


	4. Sasuke's past

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Harry winced as his body landed on the hard ground. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around. Everywhere was red and black again, but this time, he was in a place with symbols bearing a red and white fan…

"Where am I?" Harry wondered out loud. Suddenly, his thoughts were pushed away by an earsplitting scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!"

Harry ran, following the scream. He froze with shock when a little boy, no older then 8, ran past him. Harry looked closer, and immediately recognized him as the cold boy, Uchiha Sasuke. "W-wait! Sasuke, what's happening?" Harry yelled after him, but got no response from the spiky-haired boy.

Sasuke tripped in front of Harry, turned around and screamed, "DON'T KILL MEEEEE!" Harry felt as though his blood turned to ice. A little boy, at such a young age, being hunted down, just like him…

Harry reached out, out of sympathy, but his hand went through Sasuke. Just then, Sasuke sprang to his feet and started running away, all the while screaming. Harry closely followed him, wondering what was happening.

Suddenly, Harry noticed somebody following them. He couldn't see who, but he felt as though he had seen him before…

Not noticing where he was going, he smashed right through Sasuke and landed on the ground. Harry grunted in pain, and looked at Sasuke. "Ah….ah…" Sasuke looked utterly mortified. His terrified eyes were fixed on something behind him. Harry turned around and gasped – his captor, Itachi, was standing behind him. But he looked so…so _different._ His hair was a bit shorter, and he looked years younger. Itachi was wearing strange clothes, and had a red swirly tattoo on his arm. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the two looked so much alike, almost like brothers.

He turned just in time to see Sasuke scream, and run away. Harry hurried after him, trying to ignore the figure that was running after them. Sasuke finally reached a house and slammed the door behind Harry. Harry panted heavily and followed Sasuke to a room.

Harry froze.

Sasuke froze. They were staring at Itachi's empty, emotionless eyes, and also, a woman and a man sitting in front of him, bound tightly by ropes. They looked terribly stunned and horrified.

"B-brother…n-no…DON'T DO IT, BIG BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed as he and Harry watched Itachi raise his sword above his head…

SLASH. Blood splattered all over the walls. Harry stood there, frozen to the spot. He never knew how someone could have such a terrible, horrible past…

"WHY? BIG BROTHER, YOU KILLED MOTHER AND FATHERRR! WHY DID YOU KILL THE WHOLE CLAAN?" Sasuke screamed, grabbing his head in pain. Harry shook in fear. Sasuke's brother, killed his whole family?

Itachi slowly stepped towards them. "N-NO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Sasuke shrieked, and backed into a wall. Harry did the same. Itachi fixed his gaze on Sasuke. Harry felt, even though Itachi wasn't looking at him, that the eyes were boring all the way into the depths of his soul, as though his own eyes were windows.

"I won't kill you." Itachi finally said, scaring Harry with his deep masculine voice. "Run, foolish little brother, run, and cling to life. Hate me all you wish, and avenge them when you get stronger then me." (A/N: I know that wasn't what he said, but I forgot, so keep those pitchforks away from me: A/N)

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being lifted up, and out. Soon, he was back in the pitch-black world again.

"That was my foolish little brother's memory. Now you will see Haruno's…" Harry looked up to see Itachi talking. Then, he felt himself sinking again…sinking…sinking…

OK whoever reads this chapter, please review the story! Reviews keep me motivated to write more, you see…

Happy reading!


	5. Sakura's past

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Minna-san, thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews! My internet is not working so well right now, so I can't reply your reviews yet. But I promise I will reply them. I promise.**

Harry landed flat on his back with a thud. He grunted, having the air knocked out of his lungs when he landed.

Harry looked around; this time the world he was in had color. It looked colorful and cheerful, like the room of a young girl. He also noticed he was surrounded by flowers. They were mostly cosmos and other common flowers.

Pushing himself off the ground, Harry heard voices in front of him.

"Now what am I going to see this time?" Harry wondered as he walked towards the voices.

"Now, a kunoichi must be wise to all the skills of a male ninja, but they must be also familiar to feminine skills too. Knitting, sewing and flower arranging are necessary for kunoichis to pass as normal women on missions. Now, class, I want you all to go off to the field and gather flowers. You are dismissed!" Harry saw a woman with curly black hair and thick glasses say to a group of small girls gathered at her feet.

At the moment their teacher said they were dismissed, the class dispersed quickly to complete their assignment.

Harry saw a pink headed girl run off with a blonde to a far edge of the field. He followed quickly, thinking it must be Sakura, the only girl he knew with pink hair in his life.

He was right. An 8 year old Sakura with an 8 year old Ino sat in front of him giggling like the girls who asked him out at the Yule ball in his fourth year.

"How's this, Ino?" Sakura asked softly, holding up a terrible bouquet with no sense of color. "That's terrible, Sakura!" Ino scolded, discarding the bouquet. Harry inwardly slapped himself for agreeing with Ino, considering he liked Sakura better then the Barbie-doll look-alike.

"I guess I'm not good at flower arranging, Ino…" Sakura sighed, her head drooping. Harry gulped. He never knew Sakura could be so shy in the past, since he only knew the loud, proud and rowdy yet kind-hearted Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, don't always give up on things like this! Sure you're not good, but keep trying!" Ino said, poking Sakura.

"Flower arrangement is easy! It's all about the color. Like the cosmos, the Purple trousers flower accents it well. They go together. The cosmos acts as the center because it's the prettiest flower of all. But I think I'm prettier then the cosmos, don't you think?" Ino smiled, holding up the flower next to her face.

Sakura stared for a moment before answering. "Yeah, Ino, you are." Sakura finally answered. Ino frowned. "Why did you hesitate?" She asked, edging nearer to Sakura. "Ah…I don't know." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Ino turned away from her and began to pick flowers. Harry watched as Sakura glumly picked a Purple trousers flower.

"Ino, if you're a cosmos, I guess I must be a Purple trousers flower." Sakura said softly. Ino snappishly turned around, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I don't think you're a Purple Trousers flower. You're just a bud!"

Sakura looked up, astonished.

Harry was surprised too. He never expected an answer like that. He knelt down next to Sakura.

"But maybe, when you bloom, you might become an even prettier flower then the cosmos!" Ino smiled warmly at Sakura. Sakura looked like she was going to cry.

"T-thanks, Ino…" Sakura sniffed. "Why are you crying?" Ino asked, bewildered. "I-I just got sand in my eye, that's all!" Sakura answered.

"Oh."

Harry sat there, processing what Ino said in his head. He was touched by Ino's words. Those words must be what made Sakura herself today, Harry guessed.

Just then, a hole opened up, and Harry fell again.

"Did you have your fun, Potter?" Itachi's voice rang out in the complete darkness that surrounded Harry.

Harry growled angrily, but didn't answer.

"Want to see another?" Itachi asked again, but this time, didn't give time for Harry to answer…

This time, Harry landed on a bench. Harry let out a breath of relief; he was getting quite tired of falling flat on his back.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" A deep, masculine voice asked.

Harry looked up to see Sasuke, hands in his pockets, staring down at some random rock on the ground.

"This road is the only road leading out of Konoha."

Harry turned to his left to see a silently crying Sakura.

"Go home and sleep, Sakura." Sasuke said, and started to walk away from her.

"Why…?" Sakura whispered, making Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Why don't you tell me anything? You never told me anything, never!" Sakura cried out, her voice filled with anguish.

"Why do I have to?" Sasuke calmly asked. Sakura stopped, staring at him.

Then, she did something Harry totally did not expect; she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, remember when we were first teammates? When everything started? At first, we didn't know each other, but then we did eventually. We became friends, remember? The time we had a picnic, the time we watched the stars..." Sakura said.

"No, I don't remember." Sasuke said, although Harry knew he did.

"We follow different paths." Sasuke continued, "Mine is different from yours and Naruto's. I can't stick here just to fool around. I need to get stronger. I need to get stronger then _him._"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you more then anything! More then friends, more then family! You said loneliness was terrible, remember? Sure I don't know how it feels to lose all your family, but if you go, it'll be the same to me! If you stay, I promise I'll make everyday more enjoyable! If you really have to go, then please take me with you! I won't be a hindrance for your goal!"

Sakura was shaking like a leaf now; tears were streaming nonstop out of her eyes.

Harry was quite disturbed about how much liquid was coming out of Sakura's eyes.

Sakura and Harry gasped. Sasuke had disappeared.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Harry saw Sasuke behind Sakura.

"Thank you."

He hit the back of her neck and Sakura fell forward, whispering "Sa-su-ke kun" as she fell. Sasuke caught her and laid her gently on the bench Harry was sitting on.

Sasuke brushed a few pink hairs out of her face and whispered, "I won't forget."

Then, he started walking again.

Harry stared after his retreating back as he got out of the bench.

"I never knew you left your village, Sasuke…" Harry thought, looking at the Sakura on the bench. She was still crying.


	6. Naruto's past

Harry suddenly found himself sitting on the ground in the middle of a very thick fog. So thick, that he couldn't see his glasses in front of him.

He raised his wand to repel the fog, but no spell came out.

"Why? Why did you…?"

A very familiar voice cut through the horrible silence.

Harry turned around to see a figure wearing orange standing a few feet away from him. He recognized the loud and noisy Naruto sitting in front of him, only he seemed to be a lot younger, like the Sasuke, Ino and Sakura he had seen in the previous memories.

In front of Naruto was Sasuke, older then the one he had seen in the massacre, but the same age as the Naruto behind.

Harry gasped as the fog cleared up a bit; he got a full view of Sasuke's body. Sasuke was standing in a small pool of blood, needles sticking out all over him. He looked like he was about the faint of exhaustion, but still found the strength to glare the same glare Harry had seen so many times.

"How should I know?" Sasuke snapped, not looking at Naruto. "I…hated you…"

"If you hated me, then why'd you save me? You should've minded your own business!" Naruto shouted angrily, glaring up at Sasuke.

"I don't know, ok?" Sasuke snarled, and coughed out a blob of thick blood. Harry twitched as he watched the blood land with a noisy splat. "My body just moved on its own!"

Sasuke started to fall, and was going to hit the ground before Naruto caught him and gently cradled him down.

"I wanted to kill…my brother before I died. I thought that dream would keep me alive…" Sasuke struggled to speak, raising a hand.

"Don't you dare die, Naruto…" Sasuke went limp in Naruto's grasp. Harry stared quietly, his body rigid with pity.

"He knew it was a trap, yet he still saved someone precious to him."

Harry swiveled around to see a boy with a mask stand up. He had two long locks of black hair framing his face, and the rest of his hair tied up in a bun on his head. He had a dark blue robe with olive green sleeves and pants that ended below his shin.

The boy watched Naruto closely. "He was a ninja to respect." He finished. Then, he seemed to melt into something, and turned curiously flat. Harry realized he had stepped into a mirror, which to Harry seemed absurd, but it had happened, right in front of him. Harry looked around, and was shocked to find him and Naruto inside a dome of mirrors, each positioned to reflect what was in each one.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? Such is a shinobi's life." The boy said, looking down at Naruto's sad, slumped figure.

Harry felt his stomach twinge and looked down, his head swimming with emotions. He never knew such a terrible, harsh world existed. To think he had thought Malfoy and homework were the worst things in life. But in reality, he didn't know about the worst things in life at all. In comparison, the world he lived in was much, much easier, if not for Voldemort.

"Shut up."

Harry's head shot up to stare at Naruto, shocked and suddenly terrified at the hatred and fierce anger coming from Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the masked boy in the mirror. "I'm going to kill you." He growled. Harry almost yelled in alarm when he saw Naruto's eyes. They weren't the baby blue color anymore. They were blood red, as if the color was made from hatred and evil itself, with slits for pupils, the eyes of a monster.

Harry gaped at Naruto in shock. Never had he felt such anger and bloodlust, even from Voldemort he hadn't! Harry backed away. This was turning out too close to watch.

Swirls and swirls of evilly colored red vapor-like substance began rising out of Naruto's body. It climbed higher and higher, until it reached the top of the dome, and it formed the head of a fox with the same eyes Naruto had. It glared with such hatred at the boy in the mirror; Harry could feel it all the way down where he was.

Harry noticed that what wounds Naruto had bore earlier were gone healed rapidly at the spot. Thick, sharp needles popped out of Naruto's back. Harry recognized them as the same kind of needle sticking out of Sasuke's back.

Naruto's eyes and face narrowed until it looked like a fox's; his hair grew spikier and possibly, more wild then before. Naruto's nails grew longer, stronger, and sharper. Fangs grew from Naruto's canines, and the whisker marks on his face grew thicker and rougher-edged.

Naruto got down on all fours and growled so fiercely it made the hairs on Harry's head stand on end.

The vapor-like fox head disappeared back inside Naruto, but it wasn't the end of everything. Naruto suddenly shot towards the masked boy in such a speed it exceeded the speed of Harry's firebolt by far.

The masked boy threw eight more needles at the blonde boy-now-monster. But Naruto opened his mouth and roared a terrible roar, deflecting them with the same vapor-like substance that was still pouring and disappearing to and fro from Naruto's body.

The masked boy gasped and zoomed into another mirror, too quick for Naruto to notice. Naruto looked around wildly, his red eyes filled with confusion and strong bloodlust.

Suddenly, the mirrors glowed and reflected the image of the boy in the mirror. Naruto lunged and smashed the nearest one, which turned out to be the one the boy was in. Fragments of the mirror flew up in the air, and the masked boy flew out of the biggest piece.

The masked boy held several needles at once and aimed for Naruto's neck as he fell. But at the very last moment, Naruto spun away with amazing agility, landing perfect landing. But the masked boy crashed, got up, stumbled, lost his balance, tried to jump into the nearest mirror, but Naruto shot out a clawed hand and seized the boy's wrist.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLRRRRRGGG!!!" Naruto roared, concentrating all of the visible vapor-like substance into his hand. The mirrors around him began to crack. He raised it, and Harry tried not to look, but looked anyway.

Naruto punched the boy several times with such force and speed, Harry had to stop himself from blinking to watch the maim.

He smashed the fist into the boy's face, sending him crashing through a thick mirror. The boy landed face first on the ground and rolled over and over and over until finally skidding to a stop. The rest of the mirrors cracked loudly and shattered to pieces by themselves.

Harry knelt in a corner, peeping through the gaps between his fingers.

That was way more terrible and exciting then the quidditch world cup, Harry told himself as he got up and ran out of the shattering dome.

Naruto snarled and ran towards the boy, jumping above him and preparing to end it. All of a sudden, the boy's mask fell off.

Harry found himself thinking that this boy was even prettier then Cho Chang. And indeed he was.

The boy had delicate features and snow white skin, his face as pretty as a veela. Blood was trickling at the corner of his mouth.

The boy suddenly began fading into the mist around them, so were Naruto and Sasuke. Harry looked around himself in panic. He could not hear anything anymore.


	7. Hinata's past

When the mist had cleared, Harry found himself staring at the back on the shy girl with dark blue hair that stuttered like professor Quirrell from his first year.

Next to her was a sickly looking man with big bulging bags under his eyes and hollow looking cheeks. He had spiky hair that hung down, with the same headband with the same symbol he had seen the new exchange students wear.

Across from Hinata, Neji was standing there. Harry knew them to be easy going with each other, but here, Neji was looking at Hinata the same way Snape looked at Harry when he was about to dock points.

"I never dreamed we would be fighting each other, Hinata-sama." Neji said tonelessly.

"N-Neji nii-san…" Hinata stuttered.

"Now, let the match begin!" The sickly man shouted.

_If this is a match,_ Harry thought._ Then he must be the proctor._

Neji stepped forward. "Before we begin…"

"There's something I'd like to point out to Hinata-sama." Neji said, staring intensely at Hinata.

Hinata twitched slightly.

"You are not cut out to be shinobi. Withdraw from the match!" Neji commanded.

Hinata gasped and looked terrified from him.

A twinge of curiosity shot through Harry. He had seen them exchange conversation lightly, without a breath of hate in Diagon Alley, but now it seemed that Neji despised every bit of Hinata.

"You're all sweetness and light." Neji spat. "A peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily led, not a leader."

Hinata looked down sadly.

"You have no confidence. You've got a world-class inferiority complex. So I know you'd be more comfortable staying at Genin level." Neji said, still staring at her.

"But applicants for higher-level chuunin selection exam must compete as a trio…" He continued, not once blinking. "And you couldn't bear to let your team-mates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start…hasn't it?" Neji hissed.

"N-no…you're wrong. I…I really…" Hinata started in the soft voice of hers. "Wanted…to change myself. So of my own volition, I…"

"Hinata-sama." Neji cut in, this time glaring. "You're the sheltered baby of the main branch, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Hinata breathed.

"A leopard doesn't change its spots." Neji finished, his eyes narrowing.

Harry felt a twinge of dislike go through him. What Neji said was wrong. What he said was very wrong. Everybody changes themselves throughout life. Harry inwardly snarled.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"A failure always fails. And a weak personality won't become strong." Neji said.

Harry glared at Neji. Neville before was always forgetful and a pushover, but in the end, he stood up to Malfoy, and in the end even him, Ron and Hermione was well.

"It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people who are born…Its' why we've coined terms like 'Elite' and 'Failure'." Neji said, this time, with an edge.

"It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities…Just as we judge others in turn." Neji said, watching Hinata closely with his pale, emotionless orbs for eyes.

"Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that its based on don't change. We have no choice…We just live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It's as unchangeable as the fact I'm of the cadet branch of the Hyuuga family…and you're a member of the main branch." Neji growled quietly.

Hinata looked like she was going to cry any second now.

"I've seen through many things with this all-seeing byakugan eye…This courage you're displaying is just a bluff!" Neji snarled. "In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now."

"N-no…" Hinata whispered. "I really want to…"

She paused, her eyes widening in fear. Harry looked over her shoulder, and was astonished by the sudden appearance of popping veins surrounding Neji's eyes, and some seemed to reach into his eyes as well.

Hinata stared at him for a moment longer, then averted her gaze. She brought her hands up in front of her face, as if trying to hide behind them. Then, she began to tremble violently.

"My eyes can't be deceived." Neji announced quietly. Hinata gave a forceful shudder.

"Just now, to escape my stare…you averted your own eyes." Neji said, shocking Harry. Were those eyes really that penetrable? Harry thought, staring into the veiny, emotionless white orbs.

"Glancing towards your upper left, it signaled your recall of a past experience…one that brought you pain." Neji said, glowering at the poor, trembling girl in front of him.

"When you subsequently glanced to the lower right, it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words, you recalled your own previous experiences, and based on those memories…you imagined the outcome of the match."

The way Hinata looked; Harry knew the sad truth that everything Neji was saying was terribly true.

"You foresaw…you own defeat!" Neji growled. Hinata trembled more fiercely, gaping at Neji.

"Even now, as you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself…your body is signaling your desire to raise a wall between us…to create some distance from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no more deeply into the innermost secrets of your heart…because everything I have said so far has been right on target!"

Hinata began to pant and sweat at the same time out of distress. Harry looked pityingly towards her. If he was in her place, he too, would've done the same.

"In addition…" Neji continued. "They way you're touching your lip…it's another of those intimate, tender behaviors that expresses the agitation of your heart. It's a defensive reflex, an attempt to ease your anxieties and doubts."

Harry could see tears forming in Hinata's eyes as she gazed at Neji with fear and horror.

"It's completely clear…whether you admit it or not…that you are aware…that you can never change your self!"

"YES SHE CAN!"

Harry looked around to see who suddenly yelled out. In his surprise, Naruto was glaring at Neji with the utmost level of anger above them.

"YOU CAN'T JUST ARBITRARILY DECIDE THESE THINGS ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE, YOU FOOL! SHOW HIM, HINATA! BEAT UP THIS IDIOT!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered, staring up at him.

"COME ON, HINATA! AT LEAST TALK BACK TO HIM! JUST HEARING HIM IS MAKING ME MAD, AND IT'S YOU WHO HAS TO FIGHT HIM!"

Hinata looked down, speechless.

Neji glowered at Naruto, apparently annoyed.

Neji looked up at Hinata, and Harry swore he saw the slightest bit of alarm go through Neji's eyes.

"So you're not going to withdraw?" Neji asked. Hinata did not respond. "Then I won't be responsible for what happens here."

Hinata clenched her eyes shut, and Harry saw the same veins pop out beside her eyes.

"I don't want to run anymore!" Hinata said in a that's-final sort of way.

"Neji nii-san, let's fight." Hinata called to Neji, sliding into a fighting stance Harry did not recognize after all these years watching people through display windows in martial arts classes when Uncle Vernon took him and Dudley through London.

Neji slid into the same fighting stance as Hinata.

"Okay then…" He agreed.

Hinata and Neji rushed towards each other at the same time, each with their hands poised to attack.

Harry watched with amazement as Hinata and Neji blocked each other's attacks at the same moment again and again, blue vapor-like substances flying out forcefully when the two hands hit.

Hinata's foot slid backward, and she raised her hand and let it shoot out. It hit Neji's side, and he fell back, grunting in pain.

For a moment, Neji's and Hinata's legs crossed, and their hands did as well. Hinata pushed his arm back, and thrust a glowing blue hand forward, slamming it on Neji's chest.

Harry grinned slightly, thinking that Hinata had succeeded in hurting Neji.

Hinata choked, and blood gushed out of her mouth. Harry ran over to get a better view, and was horrified to find Neji's blood stained hand on her chest, and a finger poking her arm.

"So this is the full extent, of the main branch's strength?" Neji asked calmly, but with a slight bit of arrogance in his voice that made Harry shudder with annoyance.

Hinata's eyes narrowed, and despite her horrible internal injury, screamed a battle cry and forced her hand forward to land an attack on Neji's face.

Neji's hand flew to her arm, stopped it, and poked a spot on it.

For a moment, the air was thick with tension. Then, Neji suddenly reached out and pulled Hinata's sleeve. Her arm was covered with angry red dots and spots.

"It can't be!" Hinata choked out. "You mean…from the very beginning…?"

"Precisely!" Neji hissed. "My eyes can detect the tenketsu!"

_Tenketsu? Never heard of it. _ Harry thought, racking his brains for a definition of the word tenketsu. But not even Hermione had ever mentioned it before.

Without warning, Neji flipped up his head and hit Hinata hard, pushing her off her feet.

"AIEE!" Hinata screamed in pain, skidding a good few feet away from her attacker.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, his arrogant face contorting. "This is the unalterable difference in strength. The distinction that separates the elite from the failure."

"This is the unchangeable reality." Neji said, looking down on Hinata with a look as though she was something disgusting he found in the toilet. "From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The only possible outcome was your present despair."

Hinata cocked her head a little to glance at him, panting harshly and heavily. "Withdraw!" Neji insisted.

"…I…" Hinata gasped, picking herself off the floor. "N-never…go back on my word…because…that is my shinobi way too!"

Hinata's gaze hardened a bit when she met Neji's eyes. "Come here." Neji ordered, shocking Harry with the similarity of Voldemort's commanding tone.

Hinata suddenly recoiled. "GACK!" She clutched her stomach.

A great deal of blood spattered on the ground.

Neji slid into his fighting stance, acting as if Hinata had not just coughed out some of her life blood.

"HANG IN THERE, HINATA!" Harry heard Naruto bellow from the upper sidelines.

As if on cue, Hinata glared at Neji and dashed towards him with a hand poised to strike. Neji's hands blocked hers, and again and again, Hinata attacked and Neji blocked, as if it would never end.

But then, Neji, as if tired of blocking, rammed his hands on her arm, sliding it downward, and swung up a strong hand up to her face.

"AAGH!" Hinata screamed as Neji dealt another blow to her face. Blood shot out of her mouth like a river.

But she got up as soon as she fell and lunged at Neji with her hand poised.

Neji did not appear surprised as he slid past her outstretched arm easily and with astounding speed smashed his hand onto the spot where her heart was located.

Harry stopped himself from rushing over to catch Hinata as she fell, realizing that doing that wouldn't help.

Hinata did not make a sound, the determination still in her eyes as she fell. Her eyes glazed over slightly, and she fell facedown on the hard ground.

"Seeing as the match cannot go on, I-"The proctor began, raising his hand. "DON'T STOP IT!"

Everyone's heads were turned to Naruto as he yelled.

"What are you talking about, you idiot? She's got nothing left already! She's already collapsed!" Sakura screamed at him.

But she paused as everyone gasped and stared at the battle ground below them. Hinata was struggling to get up, her whole body trembling like jelly in an earthquake.

Neji stared at her with an air of a man not knowing what to make of it. "Why are you getting up? If you push too far, you really will die…" He hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Hinata looked up, smiling slightly, the Byakugan retracted from her face.

"T-This isn't over yet!" Hinata shouted in her soft voice. "You're not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes, it's taking all of your strength just to stand!" Neji interrupted.

"You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuuga clan's main branch…You've hated yourself and punished yourself for you own weakness and frailty. But you can't change your nature…or change your fate."

Harry did not know what to make of what Neji was saying and had said; parts of what Neji said were true, but other parts weren't. Harry winced; Neji was starting to reveal too much information about Hinata.

"But you need not suffer anymore. Be at peace!" Neji said, somehow thinking that this ending speech was meant to comfort anybody.

"B-but you're wrong, Neji nii-san…" Hinata pressed, her eyes hardening. "I can see it now, that even more then me…It's you who are torn and suffering…caught between the destinies of the main branch and the cadet branch of our clan!"

Neji flinched rather harshly. _Must've hit him hard…_ Harry thought, staring from Hinata's calm face to Neji's enraged one.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw the proctor shiver as he saw Neji's eyes narrow in anger.

Suddenly, Neji dived at Hinata with his arms behind his back.

"Neji, wait! The match is already over!" The proctor shouted in alarm.

Neji stopped. Harry blinked, and almost yelled out in shock.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and the proctor surrounded Neji; Kakashi had grabbed Neji's left arm, Kurenai had her grip on his right, Gai had put his arm around Neji's neck, and the proctor had put his two fingers on Neji's headband.

"Enough, Neji!" Gai started to say, but what he said after that Harry did not know, because the mist had appeared _again_. Harry sighed.


	8. Akatsuki's departure

Harry lay facedown on the carriage. So Dumbledore had hired Ninja to protect him? Harry laughed mirthlessly.

Ninja…it seemed impossible that such Ninja could exist. But then again, compared to witches and wizards, it didn't seem so absurd after all…

Harry made no movement to get up. He wanted to, but his body screamed with aching and exhaustion.

"Are you tired, brat?"

Harry sat up quickly, his face burning in embarrassment, to meet the eyes of the cruel Kisame.

Harry did not respond.

"Show some respect around superiors stronger then you, brat. Unless you want to save your neck, you better answer when you have to!" Kisame's voice grew threatening.

"No, I'm not tired." Harry answered viciously.

Kisame sneered at him, showing two long rows of sharp, shark teeth. Harry swallowed a nervous lump in his throat.

"Did you have your fun?" Kisame asked.

Harry growled, and shook his head grudgingly. "Why are you here? Why are you attacking us? Why are you showing me this?" He bellowed at Kisame, who grinned wider.

"Now, now, it's us who does the questioning, but since you've been so good, I'll let it slip just once." Kisame answered, tapping his chin lightly.

"First, we are here to check up on you. You're being…well, I'd rather not say. But you know what anyways if you're smart. We're not _attacking_. Although I want to," Kisame added, noticing Harry's relieved breath of air.

"We're merely testing if you can withstand pain. But if we really wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be talking right now, brat. And about the memory thing, it's best if you don't let others know, or you'll pay for that in blood." Kisame said, his eyes growing wide at the word _blood_. "Originally, those little bratty exchange friends of yours didn't want it mentioned. But we decided to foil their plans, seeing we are enemies. And -"

"Kisame! How much more are you going to reveal to him? The leader won't be pleased with you; he might give me a reason to kill you." Itachi suddenly appeared next to Harry, kneeling down and peering at him. Harry felt a jolt of fear shoot through him; his captor was talking about murder without the slightest bit of emotion in his voice or eyes. Voldemort normally killed when he didn't get what he wanted, but these men talk about it as though they actually _like _killing…

"Sorry, Itachi. Got carried away, but he won't mention it, or Samehada will have more blood staining it tonight, and I just finished cleaning the blood from several women and children from yesterday's assassination mission." Kisame said cheerfully, as though he and Itachi were merely exchanging weather news.

"Be quiet, or he will know everything!" Itachi said warningly; Kisame fell silent. Harry was now really terrified. School didn't even start yet, and he was held custody in the moldy old school carriage with deranged ninja murderers.

"Potter, if you spill one word, we will not hesitate to kill you. We are not Lord Voldemort with polished and carved sticks. We are the akatsuki, or the Red Moon organization to you. We have ways to track you, so watch your mouth." Itachi said, his eyes now turned the most crimson red, with commas swirling in them.

Harry nodded, fear striking his every nerve. Deep down inside, he knew he feared these people even more then Voldemort; and that was saying something, since he had met, talked with and fought Voldemort for four years, and yet, he had met these people for probably not more then 15 minutes.

The two killers stood side by side, making signs with their hands and fingers, until they whispered something Harry could not understand, and disappeared.

"Ugh….Harry? What are we doing on the floor? Good lord, my face's covered with mud…." Harry heard Ron say, but his eyes were fixed on the spot where the two captors had disappeared.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of Harry.

"Hermione, you can't disapparate in Hogwarts, right?" Harry cut across her, summoning his every bit of strength to move his scared-frozen lips.

"Of course not! But why the sudden question?" Hermione looked impatient, then bewildered.

"Oh, it's…nothing…" Harry whispered, flapping a hand at her.


	9. The sorting, the trunk and the meeting

**Oh god everyone, I'm so sorry! I submitted the wrong document and chapter! will you please forgive me???**

**I resubmitted the chapter 9, so please read on and support me! I'm reeeeeaallly sorry minna-san!**

**-chii- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Clang, clang._

Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his spoon; immediately everyone in the great hall shut up.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, a few words before the sorting and the feast. This year is a very special year for you all, to meet and befriend our new exchange students!"

Whisperings erupted in the great hall.

"Of course, they are not like the Durmstrang or Beuxbatons students you met last year, but they will be sorted into our houses, and will be staying for a year. They lean other forms of magic, but the word for magic is different in their world. Do not laugh when they ask what is magic, as they will try not to laugh at what you cannot do what they can." Dumbledore paused to temporarily x-ray the students in front of him.

Dumbledore tipped his head.

Immediately, the doors banged open.

Everyone gasped as they watched the exchange students strut through.

Harry could distantly make out Naruto's blonde head, Sakura's pink locks, and Sasuke's spiky hairstyle.

Ron nudged Harry, and pointed at some girls in the Ravenclaw table; apparently, they had taken to some incurable giggling as they watched Sasuke, Gaara and Neji pass them by. Harry was relieved to see that Cho wasn't giggling.

Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment, while Professor Flitwick hurried to take out the sorting hat.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!"

Naruto stumbled as Sakura gave him a forceful push. He hurried up to Professor McGonagall, who handed him the hat.

"What the-?" Naruto started when he saw the filthy and patched hat. "I just washed my hair; I don't want to dirty it with this piece of junk!" He shouted, pushing it back to Professor McGonagall. Some people laughed.

"It is needed for the sorting!" Professor McGonagall shouted back, engaging into a sort of tussle match with Naruto.

"JUST PUT IT ON, NARUTOOOO!"

Everyone fell silent when they heard the scream; Sakura flushed as thousands of eyes turned to her.

Naruto pouted fussily, but caught the eye of Sakura He muttered something under his breath and yanked the hat out of McGonagall's grasp.

"_Hm….interesting…you've got quite a personality…"_

"_W-who the heck are you?"_

"_I'm the sorting hat, and lots of courage in here, no brains, sadly; Ravenclaw could do with some new ones…"_

"_YOU IDIOT OF A HOST! WHO DARE YOU LET THIS THING INTO OUR MINDS? GET IT OUT NOW!"_

"_A host to a demon? Interesting…I will not trespass not much longer."_

"GRYFINNDOR!" The hat screamed.

Naruto punched the hat off his head, which Professor Flitwick caught, and the sheer force of it knocked him off his feet, sending him rolling into a leg of the staff table.

"I'm alright!" He squeaked, picking himself off the floor.

"Haruno, Sakura!"

Sakura calmly walked forward, a smile on her face.

"_You've got a lot of knowledge, strength, bravery…and a thirst to prove yourself…my, my, you're as hard as Potter four years ago! Gryffindor, perhaps?"_

GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table cheered as Sakura took a seat between Naruto and Harry.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Hundreds of girls sighed, cooed, squealed and giggled as he walked past them, a stoic, emotionless look on his face.

The hat was at least a foot above his head before the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, and Sasuke was warmly welcomed by Malfoy with a pat on the back and a grin.

Harry saw Ron snort with disgust.

Hyuuga, Neji!"

Neji scanned the hall with his blank eyes, and strutted to the hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

Subaku no, Gaara!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Tenten!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Rock, Lee!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Nara, Shikamaru!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Yamanaka, Ino!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Subaku no, Temari!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Subaku no, Kankurou!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hyuuga, Hinata!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Aburame, Shino!"

"Ravenclaw!"

As the last was sorted, everyone crowded around the new students for a chance to talk to them.

But the clanging sound of Dumbledore's goblet rang through the hall, silencing everyone.

"We will be having the same kind of format eating our meals during the Yule ball. But there are no menus, so eat what you like!"

Ron gave sort of a strangled cheer from being over hungry, and immediately started bellowing "pork chops" so loudly, Professor McGonagall had to go and cuff him around the head with her wand.

"Ramen." Naruto ordered, and immediately a steaming bowl of what seemed like noodles to Harry appeared in front of the hungry blonde. Meanwhile, Sakura ordered something called "Tonkoro Ten" and a plate of black-sauce covered noodles with honey appeared.

After everyone had been well fed and drowsy-feeling, it was time for them to go back to the common rooms.

Harry launched himself at his bed, and Ron laughed sympathetically as Harry massaged his nose where his glasses had crunched into.

"You must've missed your bed." Ron said as Harry repaired his glasses. "You have no idea." Harry said, rubbing the edges of his nose.

"Hey, anyone here?"

Naruto poked his head around the bedroom.

"Hey, Naruto! Where's your bed?" Ron asked, helping Naruto lift up one of his bags.

"I think it's over there. There, that one." Naruto said, pointing to an empty four-poster next to Harry.

"Brilliant! You're right next to Harry!" Ron whooped, unlocking Naruto's trunk.

"NO!"

Naruto jumped on top of the trunk so quick Ron fell backward in shock.

"What was that?" Ron gasped, lifting himself off the floor.

"E-heheh…nothing. Don't open that trunk…it's…top secret…" Naruto said, still grinning. But Harry immediately saw through the grin. Naruto was hiding something from them.

"Naruto, you're hiding something, aren't you?" Harry got to his feet.

Ron did not back Harry up. "Leave the bloke alone, Harry! What's gotten into you? He just doesn't want to show something in a trunk and you get all riled up!" Ron looked flabbergasted.

Harry glanced up at Naruto's towering figure; after all, Naruto _was_ 6 foot and taller. Naruto looked a bit guilty, but passive nonetheless.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, and retreated back to his bed.

Just then, Kiba walked in with Akamaru, Gaara and Lee. "Yo, everybody! How's it going?" He shouted happily, swinging his backpack around. Lee looked as though he might explode with excitement any minute. Gaara stared at him and Ron, scowling slightly. Ron smiled and went to greet them along with Naruto, but Harry sat staring at the trunk.

After a while, Harry heard Ron start to snore. Immediately, Harry flung the invisibility cloak over himself, and went to check on the new students.

Later, Harry came back frustrated. None of them were in their beds.

He was about to go back into his bed, until he heard whispers.

Flooded with uncertainty and excitement, he rushed towards the voices, which led into a space behind a tapestry he never knew.

Kiba was sitting with Lee, Gaara and Naruto, Akamaru at his feet sleeping.

"What happened?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Ron tried to open our weapons trunk. Luckily, I covered it up, but Potter's suspecting." Naruto whispered back, his face serious as Harry had never seen before.

"You better be careful, Naruto. If we blow this, Tsunade will kill us." Kiba warned. Akamaru whined in his sleep.

"I'll keep watch tonight. You all can rest. You all know I don't sleep because of the shukaku." Gaara said, getting to his feet.

Kiba nodded and got to his feet as well, gathering up Akamaru in his arms.

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind him, he'll be somewhere gathering information." Lee assured him, and helped Naruto up. Naruto nodded.

They left one by one, returning to their beds. After ten minutes, Harry heard all three of them start snoring.

"Come out."

Harry froze in a position of clambering into his four-poster, but did not respond.

"I know you're there, Potter." Gaara's voice came from behind. "Your cloak can't hide you from me."

Harry sighed, and shrugged the cloak off his shoulders.

"I trust you heard everything?" Gaara whispered, his light blue opaque eyes never leaving Harry's bottle green ones.

"Y-yeah, I did." Harry said defensively.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't eavesdrop on others, Potter." He hissed, raising his wand.

Harry whipped up his wand, his arm shaking. To his surprise, Gaara smirked.

"There's no need to be frightened, I won't do something as lowly as attacking somebody weaker then me. I've taken the time to learn a useful spell before I've arrived."

Before Harry could respond, Gaara whispered, "Obliviate" and Harry's mind was wiped blank of all that he heard of the meeting and the trunk encounter previous to it….


	10. Professor Kakashi's lesson

"Alas, my students, I forgot to mention that we have a new defense against the dark art's teacher!" Dumbledore boomed, sweeping an arm across the hall to welcome the new teacher.

Instead of a wizard in long robes, a lazy-looking man with a mask and a headband draped over his left eye slouched onto the stage where the staff table was set. He appeared to be completely immersed in a little orange book with Japanese symbols all over the front cover, addressing a picture with a man chasing a woman wearing a green, revealing dress.

"Good morning…" The man said, waving a hand in the students' direction.

"Ah…his name is Kakashi Hatake." Dumbledore said, beaming at Kakashi. The teachers looked completely stunned at the slouching, grey-haired man in front of them.

Harry stared at Kakashi. He never knew he had been talking to a professor the whole time. He looked at Hermione and Ron; they looked as stunned as he was.

Kakashi cleared his throat. The students stared at him.

"Yo, everyone." Kakashi said, visibly grinning at them from behind his mask.

Some students giggled.

"I'm your new teacher to whatever subject I'm teaching. The name's Kakashi. I'm the teacher to three of the new students among you. Who they are, I'm not telling."

"I'll ask all of you in my class tomorrow to introduce yourselves. I'll do the same." Kakashi said, grinning wider at the shocked faces of the students below him.

"Oh…and one more thing. Don't be late."

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran towards the defense against the dark art's classroom. "It's your entire fault, Hermione!" Ron shouted as they hurried along the 6th floor corridor to the staircase.

"How is it my fault?" Hermione screeched, as they flew up the stairs.

"If you hadn't stayed in the library so long, we wouldn't be late!" roared Ron.

"Nobody told you two to wait for me!" Hermione screamed back.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, silencing the two.

They rushed inside the classroom, which immediately went quiet. Harry stared at his classmates, who burst into relieved laughter after a moment.

"They thought we were the teacher." Harry muttered to the bemused Hermione and Ron. Hermione made an impatient noise.

"Hey, where are the new guys?" Ron asked, looking around the room. Harry shrugged half-heartedly. "Dunno."

"AAACCCKK!"

"What happened?" Kiba yelled, running towards Sakura's voice. He found her sitting on the floor staring at a window showing monasteries and monks shouting.

"I say, young lady, you shouldn't run in the halls you know, you could bump into someone! And screaming is not permitted either!" A monk was shaking a finger at Sakura, who looked absolutely stunned. Kiba was about to help Sakura up, before…

"WHAT THE…?" Kiba shrieked, suddenly realizing the monk was part of a picture.

"Good lord, young sir, didn't you hear a word that I just said?" The monk jabbed a finger towards Kiba.

"What's going on here?" A prefect made his way towards the pair.

"The painting's moving!" Sakura screeched at the poor prefect. Kiba didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the moving pictures around him. More shrieks were heard throughout the school; turned out that the rest of the shinobi hadn't noticed the paintings either.

"Of course it's moving, it's supposed to!" The prefect shook his head impatiently. "Its how it goes in the wizarding world. Don't your pictures move?"

Without waiting for Sakura to answer, he hurried away to silence the other screams coming from above and below.

"This…is totally freaky." Kiba finally said, breaking the shock between them.

Sakura nodded. She picked herself up, and hurried along with Kiba to their class with Kakashi.

The class had waited for 10 minutes, and Kakashi had not yet shown up. "When is he going to show up?" Hermione later snarled, waking Ron up who had, apparently, dozed off next to her. Ron sleepily nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a poof of white smoke appeared in the classroom with a pop. Kakashi stepped out of it, waving his hand.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I got lost in the road of life." He said carelessly, pocketing his orange book.

"LIAR! YOU USED THAT ONE BEFORE!"

Harry turned around in surprise to see a livid Sakura and a fuming Naruto standing up from their seats, both of them pointing accusingly at Kakashi.

"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ok, going along. I want you all to introduce yourselves. You start it off, boy." Kakashi pointed at Harry with a air as though he had never known him.

"How do I start?" Harry asked politely, pretending not to hear Malfoy snigger in a corner.

"Tell me your name, your dreams, what you like, what you dislike." Kakashi said almost lazily.

"I'm Harry Potter. My dream is to…er…vanquish V- you-know-who. I like treacle tart, and I hate , my aunt, my uncle, their pathetic excuse for a son and Malfoy." Harry said rather aggressively in the end, glaring at Malfoy who smirked widely back at him.

"Next." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm Ron Weasley. My dream is to surpass my brothers, I like feasts during special occasions in Hogwarts, and I dislike Malfoy."

"Good. Next."

"I'm Hermione Granger. My dream is to…, I like…er…, I dislike Malfoy."

"My, my, Malfoy has so many enemies. Next."

(A while later)

"Ok, class. That's all for today." Kakashi said, whipping out his orange book.

"Wait, Professor Hatake, you haven't introduced yourself yet!" A student shouted.

"That's it?" Another yelled.

"You call that a class?" A slytherin girl shrieked.

Kakashi slowly turned to them.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like….hmm…I don't really want to tell you. The same goes for what I dislike. My dream…I don't feel like telling you that.'

"And yes, thats it and yes, I call that a class. If you don't like it, well, I'm not sure if I care."

And after this, Kakashi turned away.

"So in the end all he did was tell us his name." Hermione grumbled quietly.

"This was the first class that we didn't do anything in!" Ron gabbled excitedly next to her.

Harry grinned.

Sakura, who was sitting near her, smirked inwardly. She remembered when she had said the very same thing.

"And one last word of advice." Kakashi suddenly said, scaring the heck out of everyone execpt the shinobi. "Don't eat breakfast. Because you'll puke it all out later if you do tomorrow." Kakashi said, eyeing everyone of them with his one visible eye before the bell rang.

Harry sat in front of the warm fire with Hermione, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Temari and Naruto. Ron was tired, so he went up to bed first.

Hermione was talking with Sakura, Tenten and Temari, telling them about S.P.E.W. Lee was watching Harry work. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and Gaara was just staring at the fire. Naruto had dozed off in his armchair.

Harry rubbed his eyes; the first day back and they were already loaded down with homework. He didn't understand a thing about the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making. Harry looked down at the sad thing of a potions essay. Snape was going to be so nasty about it on Monday…

"Do you need help, Harry?"

Harry looked up to see the face of Sakura. Her long, pink bangs dropped out behind her ears as she tipped her head towards his work.

"No, not really." Harry lied.

"Got a lot of work today, you?" Sakura asked, pulling the moonstones essay towards her.

"Don't even start." Harry moaned. "Barking mad…the whole lot of them…"

"I finished the essay from that creepy teacher that looks like he's hanging around the graveyard too much, and the essay from the boring old ghost who can't even recognize his own students." Sakura said, reading Harry's moonstone essay.

Harry laughed when he heard the descriptions of Snape and Binns. "You're absolutely right about that." He told her.

"And that stupid old fraud with the oversized glasses told me I'm going to die in a week after hearing what I said about the dream I had last night. How can people believe her? The dream crap didn't make the least bit of sense at all…" Sakura continued.

Harry laughed again. "That's exactly what Hermione said two years ago in our third year. Walked out on Trelawney, she did." He said.

"That's smart of her." Sakura agreed.

Harry took the parchment from Sakura and rolled it up. "I give up on this thing. I'll do it tomorrow." Harry said, and shoved it into his bag along with his books. Sakura smiled, and nudged Hermione to go join Harry.

"Ugh…more homework. The teachers really have gone berserk this year." Ron said as Harry trudged up the hall with Sakura and Naruto from the Charms classroom.

"I never had this much work in my life. If I was back in my village, I would be training, not writing." Naruto said, throwing his hands behind his head.

Harry fell silent, thinking about what Naruto had just said as they headed to Transfiguration.

"These are among the most difficult magic in your OWL." Professor McGonagall said, handing them all snails.

In the end, it turned out that McGonagall was right. Harry found the spells to be horribly difficult. By the end of the period neither he, Ron nor Naruto could do it. Hermione, Sakura and the other Gryffindor kunoichi were the only ones who could do it. They were the only ones who weren't given homework. Luckily, Sakura agreed to help Ron, Harry and Naruto with it.

Harry later found himself sitting in Kakashi's classroom with his grumbling classmates. Only after a quarter of an hour did Kakashi appear.

"I'm sorry, guys. Had to do something." He said as his whole class yelled their displeasure at him.

"Now, I want you all to follow me out to the grounds. You can leave if you like; I really don't care at all." Kakashi called as he walked out the door, his confused class hurrying along his wake.

"Honestly!" Hermione growled as she walked out of the classroom with Harry, Ron and the Gryffindor kunoichi and shinobi. "I don't think he cares about teaching at all! Why Dumbledore hired him, I have NO idea…"

Harry saw Sakura and the shinobi exchanged looks behind Hermione. "Y-yeah, I wonder why…" Tenten nervously laughed behind Hermione.

When they all reached the school grounds, Harry saw at least 2 and a half dozen poles all stabbed halfway into the ground, the top half sticking out an inch above his head.

"Class, come line up. I'll give you something to use for your lesson. You don't need your wands, put them away." Kakashi said, eyeing the wands in his students' hands.

The class did not say anything, but glanced at Kakashi nervously before stowing away their wand and lining up before Kakashi.

Harry saw the student who was first in line yelp with surprise when Kakashi whipped out a knife with a handle that had an iron-hole at the top. Nevertheless, the knife looked extremely sharp.

"In reality, wands are nothing but polished and carved sticks for you to use in battle. In other words, a wand is a weapon." Kakashi said, handing the student the knife.

Hermione made an offended noise loudly.

"But there are other weapons for you to use. Does anyone know what this knife is called?" Kakashi asked, raising one in the air.

For once, Hermione failed to answer a question.

Kakashi sighed. "They're called kunais. In me and my students' country, they are a necessary and standard weapon for everyday use, like your wands. Today, each of you will get three kunais, 10 shuriken and 2 smoke bombs. You will be grouped in threes, and will attempt to get a bell from me. The ones who don't will be tied to a log, and have no extra lunch. I highly doubt that any of you can get one, so don't get your hopes up. Ones who are caught trying to get the lunch instead of a bell will be tied to a log immediately."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This was surely the first time they were asked to attack a teacher. He looked sideways at Hermione, and she looked skeptically back. Ron looked shocked.

Once they were all given their weapons and grouped into trios, Kakashi stepped into the middle of the grounds.

"The first group, Harry, Hermione and Ron, come here. The rest, step back." Kakashi called.

Harry, Hermione and Ron nervously walked up to him, each with a kunai in hand.

"See these bells?" Kakashi held up two bells. "The objective is to come at me and get them. This time, textbooks won't help. I've noticed your skills, Miss Granger, but this time, they won't come in any use at all. This is a survival exercise, not a classroom lesson anymore." Kakashi said calmly, hooking the bells at his waist. Hermione looked angrily at him.

"There are three tactics of general attacking and defense. First, you must hide and cover yourself to prevent the enemy from seeing you. Second, close and long distance combat. Wands enable you both, but this exercise is for when you DON'T have a wand. You must be able to dodge attack and defend yourself with your all. This is an essential exercise if you want to survive attacks in the near future. Especially attacks from Voldemort"

"Oh, and I trust you all to plan your attacks. Either charge and attack, or hide and ambush; I'll be waiting."

And with that, Kakashi strolled away as though he didn't have a care in the world. Before he was out of sight, Harry distinctly saw him yank out a small, orange book from his back pouch…


	11. Professor Kakashi's lesson: part 2

Harry looked nervously at his two companions. "Do you think he means it?" Ron asked, fingering one of his long and sharp kunai.

"I don't really think so, but we have to listen to him." Hermione said impatiently. She gripped her kunai and led the group off to find their teacher.

They passed by Hagrid's empty hut. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; he had expected Hagrid every day.

"You guys sure are dull-headed, aren't you?"

Ron gave a yell of alarm and toppled over onto Harry, knocking him down. Hermione glared at Kakashi, who smirked under his mask.

"I thought you all would get the message through the lecture I gave you; hide, and sneak attack. You three don't stand a chance if you charge forward and attack." Kakashi shook his head.

Hermione couldn't hold back any further. "Then you should have told us that instead of the stupid lecture!" She screeched.

"My, my. Is that how you talk to a teacher?" Kakashi said, pocketing his book. Hermione flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I'll give you time to figure it out. I guess I see you later." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He did it again!" Hermione said, waving her kunai around her head like a lasso. "You guys are idiots! Why didn't you back me up?" She turned on Harry and Ron. Hermione's hair seemed to be getting bushier by the second.

"Oh come off it, Hermione! You're just angry because he humiliated you in front of us! I think the bloke's right. We don't stand a chance against him." Ron snapped.

Hermione gritted her teeth hard. Harry gulped a bit. He didn't like it when Ron riled her up like that.

"Fine! Be that way then!" Hermione snarled at Ron. She turned to Harry. "What about you? Are you going to find Kakashi with me, or chicken out like Ron?"

Harry stared at her. "I-I think we should hide ourselves, like Professor Hatake said." Harry said, trying very hard to maintain the smallness of his voice.

Hermione glared as she could glare at the both of them. "FINE!" She roared so loudly, Ron nearly dropped his wand.

"I GIVE UP! I HATE YOU, RON! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" After saying this, Hermione ran off in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"She's always like this! I can't stand her anymore!" Ron clutched his head.

"I think we should go after Hermione." Harry said quite reasonably, helping Ron up to sit on a nearby rock.

"Forget it! I don't want to hear her stupid name!" Ron growled.

"You guys are always arguing! Sometimes it's just that Hemione's ideas can't get through your thick skull-"

Harry felt something hard hit the side of his head, and collapsed. He blinked hard to clear his head of stars, and looked up to see a trembling Ronald Weasley with a livid, flushed face. His ears were the reddest. To make it worst, it seemed that Ron had rammed Harry on the head , because Ron's hand was clutched in a fist and raised.

"Why'd you hit me for?" Harry yelled, getting up and glaring at Ron. "You're always siding with that bushy-haired, buck-teethed wench! I'm your friend!" Ron bellowed, his fist shaking.

"I'm not siding with anyone! And you've gone too far on the name-calling, Ron! Take it back, now!" Harry shouted.

"NO I WON'T TAKE IT BACK! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Ron roared even loudly. Without waiting for Harry to reply, Ron rushed off in the same manner of Hermione's, but only in the opposite direction.

Harry watched Ron until Ron's shadow disappeared, and then kicked a rock hard, cursing both of them in his mind.

After a while, Harry sighed, grabbed his kunai and ran off into the thicket of trees.

He dodged branch after branch as he made his way through the forest. He had to find his professor.

Harry skidded to a stop when he saw his professor suddenly walk into a clearing a couple of feet away. He slowly crouched down behind a bush, trying hard not to make the slightest bit of noise.

Harry peered through the leaves, watching his professor. Kakashi seemed to be completely focused on his orange book; he was constantly muttering in Japanese about somebody named Junko.

A sudden tiny rustling came from a bush to Harry's opposite. Harry saw a flash of red through the bush. Harry grinned to himself; it was Ron.

_Remember, sneak attack, Ron!_, Harry thought as he flattened himself against the ground.

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Harry looked up, shocked. To his surprise a very angry and red-faced Hermione leapt from a tree to his right.

Hermione landed and stumbled; not very frightening despite her loud battle cry. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the loud-mouthed know-it-all." Kakashi drawled, not looking up from his book. Harry heard a small and sharp intake of breath from Hermione.

Hermione bared her teeth and charged; Harry blinked as he watched. Surely this wasn't the smart and rule-following Hermione he knew.

Suddenly, a flash of grey hair and dust flew up, and a second later Kakashi was behind Hermione, holding her kunai-holding hand against the back of her head. His other hand was gripping Hermione tightly on the shoulder, preventing her from moving.

Harry gave a small "wow" and tried to clear away some leaves so he could have a better view.

"Other teachers told me you were the best of the best. It seems that your redheaded friend knows better." Kakashi said calmly. Hermione struggled and struggled, but none of her efforts made any difference.

"You really need to listen to your teacher's orders."

Kakashi released Hermione. Hermione gasped and fell to the ground. "You're…you're insane!" She whispered as she massaged her shoulder. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"I don't want to say it again; is that how you talk to your teacher?" He asked. Hermione blinked and flushed a deeper shade of puce as she began to sweat.

"I'll let you go this time. The clock is ticking. It's almost time for lunch, and if you don't get a bell by then, you'll be tied to a pole. Surely you don't have enough energy to last the day without your precious meal, so be better prepared next time. You three have ten minutes to start off again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Kakashi called.

Harry flinched. So he knew where they were all along!

Kakashi slowly walked away while reading his orange book.

Hermione got up and picked up her kunai. She glanced uneasily around her, and ran off.

Harry stayed until she was out of sight, and saw Ron climb out of the brush. Ron looked shell-shocked and pale, but his ears still burned a brilliant shade of blood-red. He ran off after Hermione.

Harry hurriedly scrambled through his bush, and ran off too. Now what was he going to do?

Harry neared the clearing around the lake. He looked around and saw his teacher several yards away. Whether his professor noticed him or not, Harry didn't know. He crept back as quietly as possible and crawled again into a bush.

A sudden movement caught his eye; Harry turned and saw Ron clamber up a tree to his left. After that, all was quiet except for Kakashi's constant muttering in Japanese.

Harry began to stick leaves in his hair, partly out of boredom, but also to camouflage himself. He glanced up at Ron several times, but Ron wasn't moving up in his tree.

Harry started to doze off after several minutes sprawled in the bush. Ron was trying very hard not to fall asleep.

"You're going to face me, right here and right now!" Harry jerked awake and fell out of his comfortable position in his bush. Harry heard a tree branch snap, and figured that Ron was also startled too.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked around lazily. Hermione growled and raised her kunai at eye level with her professor.

"Don't joke with me! Let's go!" Hermione shouted fiercely and ran towards Kakashi. She swiped weakly at his chest, but Kakashi stepped back a second before she swung her kunai and Hermione missed. Hermione squealed and lost her balance.

Kakashi smirked as Hermione hurriedly picked herself up from the ground. Hermione glared a death glare at her professor and lunged.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi hummed as he dodged and dodged Hermione's lunges and swipes with her kunai without even looking up from his book.

Hermione yelled exasperatedly at him and kept swinging her kunai until she forced Kakashi to back into a tree. "I've got you now!" Hermione screamed and thrust her kunai forward.

Kakashi ducked.

Hermione's kunai swiped at the tree with such force it cut off a long section of bark.

"Ooh, strong for a girl like my former student!" Kakashi said happily.

Only after 5 minutes Hermione did give up. "Not so smart now, are you?" taunted Kakashi.

Hermione did not reply, but continued to huff and puff as if she ran a mile.

"Now, that's enough attacks from you. The other two brats should attack by now." Kakashi said lazily, turning away from her.

Ron snarled inwardly; brats? He was so bruised by this comment he let out a stream of shuriken, which he tried his best to throw without hitting Hermione.

They zoomed towards Kakashi. 3 out of 5 speeding in the right direction. 1 nearly hit Hermione and the other lodged itself into a tree.

Kakashi did not look up, but less then a fraction of a second he caught the three throwing stars with his fingers.

Harry stared with amazement, but did not hang around for long. "Shoot, stupid idiot Ron, he gave away our hiding place!" Harry yelled in his mind as he dashed through the brush.

Kakashi disappeared, and Ron hurriedly leapt off his tree and ran, too.

Hermione got up, looked around and scanned the area for her powerful and annoying professor, and her sharp eyes caught the gleam of silver.

She got up and ran towards it. Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the tree where she cornered Kakashi.

Hermione's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw a small, silver bell with a red string attached. It was identical to the bell fastened to Kakashi's waist.

"Hurray! Now I can get a lunch, and get full marks for this class!" Hermione thought as she reached down.

Suddenly, Hermione felt something fix itself around her ankle. She screamed with terror when she felt it lurch herself upward.

"It's a trap!" Hermione realized when she saw rope dangling her upside down from a thick branch.

Ron finally found a hole big enough for him to fit in inside a huge pine tree. He grinned gleefully when he saw his teacher amble through the bushes past the tree.

"Ron!" Ron suddenly heard someone whisper his name next to him. Ron turned his head around to see Kakashi staring at him with his one visible creepy eye. Ron screamed.

Kakashi smirked and made a sign with his fingers. Ron's eyesight immediately blurred with what seemed like leaves waving like a tornado in front of him. Ron lurched forward. "Why do I suddenly feel…so…drowsy…."

Ron hit the ground.

When Ron finally got up, Kakashi had left the area.

"Where did professor go?" Ron stupidly mumbled as he got up, still slightly dazed.

A rustling noise made Ron's head turn around. Ron's eyes widened when he saw a blood-covered dead Harry being dragged into sight by a badly injured Hermione with kunai and shuriken stuck all over her body. "H-help…m-me…R-Ron…" The Hermione said, dripping blood everywhere when she struggled to inch forward.

Ron choked and gasped at the same time; not a pretty sight. Then he began to sweat and tremble; not a pretty sight either.

Finally, Ron did the thing most suitable for the situation.

He screamed again and fainted.

Harry's hair stood on end when he heard a horrible, fear-filled scream of terror. "That was…Ron's scream?" Harry wondered, looking around for the source.

"Genjutsu. The Japanese word for _Illusionary techniques_."

Harry saw Kakashi come out from behind a tree in a corner of his eye. "What did you do to Ron?" Harry asked, not moving.

"Ah…that's something you'll see later. I didn't mean to go so far though." Kakashi shrugged.

Without warning, Harry yanked out a kunai from his robe pocket and charged like a bull; Kakashi's eye widened just a bit, but Kakashi never loses his cool.

Kakashi dodged a thrown kunai and stopped a punch from Harry; but Harry took the chance to kick, but that was also stopped.

Kakashi dangled Harry like a caught cat, but Harry thrust his hand forward, and touched a bell. Kakashi flinched and threw Harry away.

"Geez…You don't give up, do you? I remember when one of my former students did the very same things. Gosh this is so nostalgic." Kakashi's eye crinkled up to a half moon shape.

Harry blinked, digesting what his professor just said. "Well, I don't know who they are, sir." Harry said politely.

An alarm rang in the distance. Kakashi glanced upward, and said "Ok, time for lunch. Follow me, Harry, and we'll go fetch Ron. I know where Hermione is, so don't worry." Kakashi added, catching Harry's eye.


	12. Professor Kakashi's lesson: finale

Finally, the 13th chapter has arrived. R&R guys!

-Chii-chan

**Dedicated to YourInnerBiju**

Kakashi strolled towards the poles with Ron and Harry hurrying along in his wake. Ron gasped when he saw who were tied at the poles.

Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Malfoy and a couple more others were tied tightly to the posts. Hermione was struggling and cursing and shouting angrily, whilst the others did almost the same.

"I swear I'll have your head on a plate for this!" Malfoy almost spitted with rage as he tried and tried to get free. Kakashi chuckled. "I don't think you normally would speak like this to your other teachers, hmm?" He asked Malfoy. "To hell I wouldn't!" Malfoy roared. "You aren't even a qualified teacher! You're just another crackhead the old geezer hired to pass the year!"

Kakashi ignored him. "All of you stand next to your tied up teammate." His students obeyed, and looked at him wearily.

"You guys fail this class." Kakashi told them, his one visible eye narrowing in dislike.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed. Other people gasped, and began whispering and complaining.

"Shut up!" Kakashi said. "You think fighting is just a game, huh?!" Everyone went quiet. "Shinobi like me, live their days in peril." Kakashi explained. "Killing, hurting, and stealing are part of a shinobi's life. Teamwork is essential to everything we do. But you guys don't think as much." He glared at them.

"You aren't cut out to be wizards."

Hermione went wild. "YOU…YOU!" She screamed. "Be quiet." Kakashi advised her coldly. "You all are weak, and don't realize what's most important in this world. It isn't all studying and passing grades, you know, not with that dark lord thing hovering above your heads!"

Harry lost control and dove forward. Nobody can call him weak! Didn't Kakashi know what he had to go through at every end of the year?

In less then a second, Kakashi was on top of Harry, pinning him down by sitting on his back, holding both of his hands behind his back and pointing a kunai at Harry's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Ron shouted, jumping up. "Ron, kill Hermione or Harry dies!" Kakashi commanded. Everyone gasped, and some girls screamed. Ron froze. "Are you a lunatic?" He rasped in horror.

"Do it, Weasley! Don't you care if Potter croaks?" Kakashi said, nearing the kunai to Harry's neck. For a moment, Ron looked confused, standing there with his mouth gaping.

Suddenly, Kakashi sighed. "This might happen in the near future, while battling with you-know-who. You might lose loved ones, friends."

"What would you know?!" Harry shouted from underneath him. "How would you like it if I killed all your loved ones?"

"You couldn't even if you tried." Kakashi said coolly. "Why the heck not?" Harry spat. "Because they're already all dead." Kakashi said, this time softly. "O-Oh…" Harry fell silent.

Kakashi tossed the standing students boxed lunches. "These are your lunches. Do not, I repeat, do not share them with your tied up teammates. I'll be back in ten minutes." With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry grabbed his lunch, and sat next to a pale Hermione. Ron did very much the same. Everyone ate only a little bit until all the tied up teammates' stomachs started growling.

Everyone was silent, until Ron spoke up. "Hermione, here, have a little. Kakashi won't know." He spooned up some rice and held it near Hermione's mouth. Hermione ate it eagerly.

Everybody else mumbled and gave some food to the trussed up students. After all the tied up students ate their share, the sky darkened and lightning crashed across the sky.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOO?!" Kakashi hollered as he appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, debris and smoke. All the girls screamed.

For a moment, nobody spoke. Then, Kakashi said something completely nuts. "You all….pass!" He shouted gleefully.

"H-how?" Harry asked. "But everyone broke the rules!" Hermione complained.

"Any blockhead can follow rules." Kakashi reasoned. "People who break rules are scum, but people who abandon their friends are worse then scum!"

Suddenly, it was as if everyone saw the light. Students began laughing, and started to cut through the ropes with their kunais.

"I understand now." Hermione said quietly. "Understand what, Hermione?" Ron asked as he dug his kunai through the knots.

"He meant us to work together to get the bells, and he expected us to get the bells, and surrender them to each other, each of us offering it to the other teammate. That way, he knows that we care more about our friends then ourselves."

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, and we pretty much messed up. But I understand now as well."

Kakashi smiled at them. "I'm glad you all do." He said softly.


	13. Author's note

**Sorry everyone, but this is not a chapter. **

**I have to tell everyone that have read and reviewed my story something. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I have finally reached my goal of 100 reviews and exceeded it by four reviews! I would like to thank ****TheAngelofRevenge14**** for reviewing more than 8 chapters of ****The Rookie 9 of Hogwarts****. The next chapter will be dedicated to ****TheAngelofRevenge14**** for her wonderful reviews. **

**Also, I have not quit this story. I just have too many ideas on my head that are too good to miss, which I am already writing but not yet posted. I have lost interest in all three of my Harry Potter and Naruto crossovers, to tell you the truth. **

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating in forever, and I hope you won't drop this story. As long as you guys keep reviewing with ideas for the next chapter, I will continue writing. This goes for the other two stories as well, ****Harry Potter and the shinobi's goblet**** and ****The Pinkhaired Akatsuki leader****. Please check those out as well, since they're haven't been doing so good for the past few months. **

**Oh and check out my profile and read it for what I have to say about my stories. You people might think that saving my stories to favorites is enough, but no, it isn't. I'm sorry, but since you save it but don't review, I can't continue it because I don't know what to write next and the plots are going nowhere. **

**And I have a poll going on in my profile page. It's about new stories I write after ****The Pinkhaired Akatsuki leader**** is done. Please check that out as well! I feel that those are really stories that I won't drop and run out of ideas so please vote. **

**Thanks again for all those who reviewed! Whoever reviewed should know who they are. If you want a chapter dedicated to yourself and have your stories promoted since I tell my readers to check out your stories, please contact me through a review. **

**Millions of thanks again! -Hands out cookies and hugs- **


End file.
